rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Carolina's Relationships
Carolina mainly has relationships with her Freelancers than the Reds and Blues. She seems to dislike the Reds and Blues, seeing them as worthless idiots. Blue Team Caboose Besides rescuing Epsilon, not much direct interaction has been seen between the two. Carolina most likely sees him as an idiot, along with the rest of the Reds and Blues. Tucker Besides rescuing Epsilon, not much direct interaction has been seen between the two. Carolina most likely sees him as an idiot, along with the rest of the Reds and Blues. Church Although the two have not had any direct interaction with each other, they seem to be aware of one another's existence. Church mentioned her name to Tex in Biting the Hand and in Reconstruction, Church asked Delta about Carolina's condition on handling two A.I.s in her head. Red Team Sarge Besides rescuing Epsilon, not much direct interaction has been seen between the two. Carolina most likely sees him as an idiot, along with the rest of the Reds and Blues. Simmons Besides rescuing Epsilon, not much direct interaction has been seen between the two. Simmons seems to distrust Carolina, believing she will abandon them if they are in need of help. Grif Grif does not seem to respect Carolina, constantly ignoring her orders and disregarding her methods, as seen in the third and fourth episodes of Season 10. Freelancers York Carolina and York share a caring relationship for each other. In Lifting the Veil, Carolina took great concern for York's injury, yelling at the medics to come to his aid as well. In Planning the Heist, she becomes relieved when York returns from the hospital, yet takes concern for his eye injury. Washington Carolina and Wash seem to be friends to an extent. She trusted Wash enough to take over York's duty as a lockpick before he returned from the medical wing. Carolina also saved his life twice; first from being incinerated by a flamethrower in The Sarcophagus, and second from a nuke when he didn't use his jetpack for fear of ending up like Georgia in Season 10: Episode 4. During Season 10, they are seen conversing at the Wind Power Facility about the Reds and Blues, and despite Wash defending them, and saying that they almost captured Meta during Reconstruction there, she coldly replies that they didn't. Tex While Tex had no interactions with Carolina at the time, Carolina, along with many other Freelancers, watched Tex battle Wyoming, York, and Maine. Carolina seemed to be suspicious of Tex, due to Tex's extreme skill against the three agents and her special treatment after the battle. Carolina later confronts Tex on top of the 110 story building that the Freelancers steal the Sarcophagus from. The two are later seen using their armor enhancements to escape from the rooftop. During the epsiode Spiral, the two Freelancers race each other on the city streets in an attempt to recover the briefcase, indicating a clear rivalry between the two. In the aftermath of the mission, Carolina, losing her number 1 position on the Freelancer leaderboard to Tex, would no doubt leave her with an even less positive relationship with Tex. North Dakota Carolina and North seem to get along well, being able to fight alongside on another in Number One. After their mission, Carolina asks North if she can talk to South, after her rank is reduced on the Freelancer leaderboard, showing some concern. North tells her to "give her a minute". South Dakota Carolina can be some what harsh to South at times. In Introductions, Carolina tells South to watch her motuh, after her comment about Tex possibly taking her spot on the Freelancer leaderboard. South, at times, can also be hard on Carolina. In the third episode of Season 10, South made a sarcastic remark to Carolina during their brief conversation about the Insurrectionist leader's whereabouts. Maine/The Meta TBA C.T. Carolina told C.T. to be quiet when she bad-mouthed about the Director's doubting honesty. Wyoming Not much interaction has been seen between the two, other than Wyoming asking Carolina a question about the 110 story building's security in Planning the Heist. The Director Carolina showed great respect towards the Director, believing that he had given her "everything" and agreed to do what the Director described as "questionable". Eventually, Carolina developed a hatred towards him, desiring to kill him with the relunctant help of the Reds and Blues. A.I.s Epsilon Initially refering to him as Alpha, Carolina doesn't have much of a relationship with Epsilon, other then rescuing him so she can find the Director and kill him. Epsilon, however, did not want to be saved and questioned on why Carolina is alive. Category:Relationships